totaldramathereloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy
Izzy, labeled The Psycho Hose Beast, Is A Camper In Total Drama The Island (Season 1) and Total Drama, The Action (Season 2). She Is Played By Zannabanna. Biography Season One In Welcome To Camp Reloaded, Part 1 She Started an Alliance Called Izzy's Alliances With Sierra. Later in the challenge She Started The Song and Was one of the first people to Win the challenge. In Welcome To Camp Reloaded, Part 2 She Watched Ezekiel Cuss Sierra Out And She tried To do Something About It But Ezekiel Was Just Blowing His Top Off. In Pokemon Battle Revo-Sadie She Took Place In The Challenge But She Didn't Talk At All. In So You Think You Can Sleep? She Competed In The Challenge And Then After The Elimination She Was Talking To Sierra About The Alliance. In Katie Vs. Courtney! Dogeball of Terror She Helped Her Team Win and also helped sierra when she got hurt with the dodgeball and she is currently wondering (along with serra) who they should vote off in Izzy's Alliances if there team loses again. In Who's Gonna Show Off There Talent She Auditioned For The Talent Show By doing Her "Dance Of The Cobra" Dance But She didn't Win the audition. In Camping Out Doors she dressed up as a bear and scared her team. In Are You Afraid? she didnt do much but compete in the challenge. She was shoked to see eva leave. In Ready, Set, Paintball She Got out Katie and tyler and her and sierra let cody join the alliance. In Ex-Treme She didnt do much. In Battle of the Sexists (Minute To Eat It) She Won immunity and she let eva join her alliance and her and dj's relashinship might have started in this episode. In Dance Off (Gotta Find The Keys) She Won The Challenge And Her and Eva Used There Immunity. Meanwhile At The End of the episdoe Dj and izzy kissed but dj was elminated. In I'am Pain She Had To Kiss chef (which She did) and was seen throught the episode talking to eva. In How To Build A Bike She Build't Her Bike and Crossesd the finish line in second (after zeke). In Treasure Hunting She Was elminated Because Zeke Picked Her Because She Was gonna vote him off (which she was) In Total Drama Aftermath III: Hustle To Beth-ssle She Broke Up With Dj and got together with Justin In Where Do The Losers Go (Total Drama Aftermath III) She Was Seen At The pool Kissing Justin and she voted For zeke In Total Drama Aftermath IV: The Final Court-Down (Season One Recap) She Was Shown In Flash-backs In The Big Final She Was Cheering For Sierra and Which Sierra Did In Dead Win And They Hugged. In Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama The Island She Made It To The Next Season Along With Justin, Eva, and Sierra Season Two In Indiana Geoff In the Crystal Skulls, Part 2 She Along With Justin and Eva Won the challenge with 70 Skulls. Chris picked izzy and eva to be team captains So Eva Coulnt Go On With the alliance. In Rock n' Rule She Played the keyboard For the band and also she did her "Dance f The Cobra" again for her team. In Alejandro: the Killer Snowman Her Team Lost At The End and Her Bf Justin Was almost Emminated But He Wasnt She Was Kinda Happy Zeke Was Gone and she told javier that she might one day date him ONE DAY. in Phantom Of The Owen She Wqas Happy and surprised to see her freind owen t come back and she broke up with justin and finally got together with Javier. In Total Drama: The Musical Maria returned and found Out How izzy voted Her Off And Katie eliminated Her For Unknown Resons, Izzy DECLARES She Will return later inn The game. At The End Of The Episode she Made a cameo and put a note in the girls room In TDTA Aftermath II: The Mellisa and The Baniley, She Was missing then she picked up heather nad they returned to the game finally In The Good, The Bad, And the Izzy, She returned, her team lost, everyone including her where put in a feezer In 2010: A Space Izzy She Threw Up A LOT and She Won The challenge Along With bridgette. In Couching Eva, Hiding Mark She Won The challenge but Was low and She Was Kinda Shoked that Eva lost. In Aftermath IV: The Finals She Was In The Final 2 With Bridgette and She Lost and came In 2nd Place and she cheered for bridgette then left. Season Three In Walk Like An Brazilian - Part One she Arrived And Tripped and Kissed Brady Thne They Started Dating and izzy started back up her allaince and it went smooth the rest of the epsidoe. In Walk Like An Brazilian - Part Two She Was Placed On Team Earth With Brady,Eva and sierra was on the other team. she was shoked when eva went home so soon. Gallery Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy Arriving to the cam in Welcome To Camp Reloaded, Part 1 Izzysalliance.png|Izzy Talking to Sierra Izzyalliance.png|Izzy wanning to start an alliance.